Spirit of The USS Enterprise
by Ezellia
Summary: Collab with Belsan815. Nero's son is out for revenge on Jim Kirk, but his world is not that of an eye for eye. To Nero's son, it's an eye for an eye, an arm, a leg, and a heart. Those Jim holds dear. Kirk/Spock Sulu/Chekov Scotty/Enterpise
1. Our Beginning

**Hi everybody, Belsan815 here! This is Ezellia's latest fanfic. It's something that we came up with in math one day…or some class…I believe it was math. Any who it's kinda a joint fanfic between us, but it will be posted on her profile because she'll be the one who's mostly typing it, I help with the plot and different details and stuff. It's gonna get really cool so I hope you keep reading it all the way through, also please be patient there will be a lot more out once we get to summer vacation. Happy reading.**

**Rated M for later lemons; HikaruChekov KirkSpock ScottyEnterprise**

He had to be delicate, very, very delicate. Any wrong move could result in nothing short of a catastrophe, a black hole that could swallow himself and everything that he'd worked for; the hours that he'd spent slaving in the closest thing to a dungeon he had on his ship, going through his formulas, plugging in thousands of different variables. It had all been for this moment. A queasy feeling rose in his stomach as he retracted as little as the recreated red matter as possible. For years he'd worked to finish the work that he had began so long ago.

It was a delicate process, retracting a single drop of the matter to place inside the canister; though he felt no safer even with the material stored away. There was still the threat of his own creating coming alive, in a sense, and swallowing him whole. Standing next to the matter gave him chills, mixed feelings of unease and pure childish joy. What if it didn't work, he had created such a large amount, he'd been sure that the formula was right this time. He'd used up all his materials. It would take years to recollect what he'd lost. But he was confident, it would work. It had to.

He was standing on the deck of ship, in front of the large window that overlooked the desolate outpost on the planet. His arms folded behind his back, hands clenched tight, lower lip between his teeth as he watched the drone ship slowly growing smaller and smaller. The screen above him displayed the time that remained before impact, less that a minute. The rest of his crew was watching with baited breath as well, they were slowly beginning to gather at the window, but being sure to stay a few feet behind the mastermind himself. No dared to utter a word, all eyes were moving between the countdown on the projector and the dwarf planet before them.

The impact was sudden, not much to watch at first, but he knew that it was working exactly the way that he'd planned it. They couldn't stay very long; they were too close to the planet, it was much too dangerous. His pilot knew what to do even without instructions, though he seemed to moving the ship hesitantly away from their current position. The rest of the crew returned to their posts, some of them were lucky enough to be in a position where they could see through the large viewing glass, and others weren't. But him, the mastermind, the Captain; he waited patiently in front of the window, watching as the planet grew smaller. He knew it was working, even if he couldn't see it. Before they had to warp from their position, he was able to catch a single glimpse. A view that lasted no longer than a moment or two, but was the very reward he'd been hoping for the past fifteen years of life.

He remained at the window for a few minutes, until one from his crew was brave enough to break silence; "The planet has been destroyed, Captain Nero."

Jim woke from a dream he couldn't remember, but his heart was racing. He remained perfectly still in his position, he even kept his eyes closed, trying his best to appear undisturbed in his rest. But the attempt wasn't good enough. At least, it wasn't good enough to fool Vulcan ears. Hell, Jim's First could probably hear his heart racing in his chest right now.

"Captain, may I inquire as to what had disturbed your rest?"

Jim groaned, loudly, and opened one lazy eye. He was lying on his First's chest, a position that he found most comfortable, and hi half Vulcan mate was looking down at him, face emotionless as it always was. Jim groaned again and closed his eyes, resettling himself upon the chiseled, bare chest, but Spock seemed most troubled by what had disturbed Jim.

"Captain?"

"I told you..." Jim mumbled, his tone a bit more unhappy sounding than he would have liked. "To call me Jim when we're alone..."

Spock raised a single, perfect eyebrow. "If I may be so bold to say that calling you Captain in bed seemed to increase your pleasures, especially when I had you on your hands and knees-"

"Okay, okay, too bold!" Jim might enjoy being the bottom half to Spock, but he would be damned to admit it out loud, unless he was in bed with his hands tied behind his back. He looked up with a groggy look on his face. "That doesn't sound right coming from your mouth."

"May I inquire as to how?"

Jim gave Spock a dead pan look for a few seconds before laying his cheeks against his lover's chest. "No."

"May I inquire as to what disturbed your rest so suddenly?"'

"No."

"May I-"

"Fuck you all night long even though I know that we both have a morning shift on the deck tomorrow? Yes, I think I will." Jim said sarcastically in a failed attempt to imitate Spock, thought it somehow always annoyed the usually calm Vulcan.

The corner of Spock's lips twitched, the closest thing to a smile that Jim would be able to get outside of their sex time. "If I may say so myself, you didn't seem very against the idea, Captain."

Jim just glared.

Spock's lips twitched again. "But it is rather early. I suggest that you prepare a change of clothes before going to breakfast and a shower. I request that you remove yourself from my chest so that I may go to my quarters and do the same?"

Jim sighed, as if he were giving in, and sat up on the mattress next to Spock. But before Spock could even sit up to relocate himself to his own quarters, Jim had thrown back the bed sheets that had been covering both of them, and was straddling Spock's stomach, both of them as naked and Au Natural as could be.

Spock didn't seem shocked in the least. Instead, he remained laying down, staring up at Jim. "Captain, I remind that you that we must be on the bridge in less than a half hour. I myself would prefer to be showered, clothed, and fed upon our arrival."

Jim seemed to weigh the idea mentally for a moment, tapping his chin to imitate deep thought. Finally, he smirked and shook his head, leaning forward so that his face was inches from that of Spock's. "Or." Jim's hand moved slowly, reaching down to Spock's side to take the Vulcan's hand in his. It made his First gasp slightly, much to his joy. Sensitive hands. "We could..." Jim gently squeezed and stroked Spock's fingers and palm with one hand, his smirk growing every time the Vulcan tried to hide a flinch. Jim could see the green tint returning to his ears. "Skip the shower." He pulled Spock's hand up to his face. "Skip the breakfast." He kissed Spock's palm, dragging his tongue across the soft skin, making Spock openly gasp. "Hell, we could even skip the clothes, it wouldn't be the first time I've walked out onto the deck naked. Well, it would be my first time doing it sober, but whatever." He licked Spock's palm again. "Your choice."

Before Jim even knew it, Spock had taken his hand back, gripped his hips, and flipped their positions around. Jim felt adrenaline running through his veins until Spock suddenly shifted, getting off the bed. Jim groaned loudly, but went ignored by Spock, who was picking apart his clothes from Jim's off of the floor. "You now have exactly 27 minutes and 55 seconds to be on deck, Captain."

"What happened to 'we'?"

"I must make a stop at the Sick Bay to take care of some paperwork."

Laying face up in bed, Jim groaned loudly, raising a pillow up above his head to bring it down to smother himself. "Damn you, Vulcan. Trying to sexually starve me."

"It is not my fault that your human traditional ways of love and love-making are erratic and nonsensical to the purely logical mind." Spock pulled on his pants. "Were your ways of love to be more... pattern based, I would have a much easier time pleasing you in bed as well as executing the timing correctly. I've been pondering the possibility of a sexual equation with variables such as time and mood, but there are an infinite number of possibilities behind several of the variables.

Jim removed the pillow from his face. "Are you saying..." Jim paused again to think this over. "That you've tried to... DERIVE some kind of mathematical equation to the timing and pleasuring of sex?"

Spock paused, looking up momentarily, answering with a no-duh tone. "Yes." He commenced with dressing. "I have so far made substantial progress, but nothing that could be applied to everyday use."

Jim just snorted. "I got one for ya. Add the bed, subtract the clothes, divide the legs, and pray to God you don't multiply."

Spock seemed to take a few moments to seriously consider this. "That hardly applies to the laws of mathematics or even physics for that matter. There is no equal sign, and if there were to be, then-"

"-Get out."

Aboard the U.S.S. Enterprise, a second couple was waking to a fresh new day.

"Pasha." Sulu said, the name in question directed towards the Russian teenager that was clinging to him from behind. "Pasha, time to wake up.." He cooed again. This time he was rewarded with a response, albeit an annoyed, sleepy groan, but it was still a response of some kind.

Unless Pasha moved, there was no way for Sulu to get out of his bed. Sometime in the middle of the night, Pasha must have snuck into his bedroom and somehow climbed into his bed without Sulu noticing. He had no idea how the Russian was able to sneak into his room every night. But almost every morning he would wake up with a Russian boy clinging to him from behind. There were two visible problems with this. 1. Hikaru Sulu couldn't get out of his bed to pee until his sleep-like-a-log-Pasha woke up because his thin arms and legs were rapped around him like a koala around a tree. 2. Anyone who saw this might be a bit confused. 3... Hikaru Sulu would never admit out loud that waking up to this turned him on.

"Pasha!" This time Sulu shrugged backwards, actually knocking his right shoulder into the Pasha's cheek, and Pasha finally jerked awake.

"AH!"

"Well look who's up..."

"Wery good morning to you Hi-ka-ru!"

The second that Sulu was able to unwind himself from Pasha's boa constricting limbs, he was out of that bed and standing over the innocent looking Russian, hands on hips, with a look of disapproval. Which didn't go well with his choice of pajamas, but hey, that was just Chekov's opinion. But to him, Pilot Hikaru Sulu looked sexy in anything.

"Don't you 'wery good morning' me!" Hikaru snapped. "What are you doing in by bed?"

Chekov looked around, confusedly for some reason. He was sitting on Sulu's bed in his over sized pajamas (when wearing tight skimpy things didn't work to seduce his boyfriend, he tried the 'little kid' look). He turned back to Sulu, cocking his head to the side, his fluffy curls falling over his eyes. Sulu swore that he was letting the neck of his shirt slip to fall past his shoulder ever so slightly on purpose. And it was really killing him.

"I vas cold." Chekov shrugged, as if those three heavily accented words would be enough to get him out of trouble with the Pilot. "You vere wery varm." Chekov offered. Sulu gave him an even harsher glare. "Fine. I vanted sex."

"Pasha!" Sulu clamped a hand down over the Russian boy's mouth. "Shush!" A few moments of silence, Sulu and Chekov both waiting with baited breath as if a Starfleet officer would walk in at that very moment and arrest Sulu for having sex with an underage kid. An underage subordinate to make things all that much worse. A few seconds ticked by before Sulu finally relaxed. With a sigh, he uncovered Chekov's mouth and dropped down onto the edge of the bed next to Chekov, who immediately crawled over to him.

"I am sorry, Hikaru." Chekov did his best adorable-little-Russian-ensign-pout that could get him out of trouble with anyone, not just his boyfriend. "But vhy can't ve?" He asked again, this time his voice hushed. "Is it consensual, I svear it."

Sulu just sighed. "That's not what I'm worried about at all, Pasha." He ran his hands through those thick curls, stopping every once in a while to massage his scalp. "Us being caught in this kind of relationship would be bad for the both of us. For one I'd get arrested, two, you would go around saying it was all your fault- Don't you dare deny that." Sulu cut in as Chekov opened his mouth to argue. "You might never be able to pilot another starship again."

Chekov frowned at that.

Sensing victory, Sulu smiled to himself, kissing Pasha's forehead. "How about I give you something to take your mind off of all this... grown up business?"

"I'm not a child."

"I never called you a child." Sulu unwound himself momentarily from Chekov, reaching over his nightstand to pick up his PADD, and scribbled an equation on it before passing it on to Chekov.

9x-7i3(3x-7u)

Chekov looked up. "Vhat is zis?"

"Just solve it." Sulu smiled.

"It looks like somezing I a second grader vould do at school." Chekov scowled at the equation. "Vhat iz it for?"

Sulu just rolled his eyes. "Just solve it, Pasha. On the PADD. It's doesn't make sense if you do it in your head." Pasha just frowned at tapped at the PADD. Sulu smirked, purring quietly. "It's the equation of love."

"Lets see..." Chekov mumbled, writing out his steps as he solved the equation.

9x-7i3(3x-7u)  
>Property of Distribution<br>9x-7i9x-21u  
>Subtract 9x from both sides<br>-7i-21u  
>Divide both sides by -7<br>i3u

Sulu smiled triumphantly. "Cute, isn't it?"

Chekov just waved dismissively. "I'm not done yet."

i3u  
>Divide both sides by 3<br>i/3u

Chekov paused. "Do you haf anozer equation for zis? To make it a system of equations?"

Sulu just groaned and shook his head, falling backwards onto the bed with his palm pressed to his face.

"Hikaru?" Chekov shook Sulu's leg. "Hikaru?"

Spock was fixing the collar of shirt as he was passing down the hallway. His Vulcan ears made it difficult for him to not pick up on the sounds from behind the walls. Often times he picked up on secret conversations that he tried to tune out, or... Suggestive sounds... But what he heard as he passed down the halls to the turbolift caught his attention. Spock cared not for small gossip, or the love lives of his fellow crew members so long as they did not involve Jim. But what he heard now... Was the voice of a seventeen year old, and a man, needless to say, was a few years to old for the other.

Spock was easily able to deny them by their voices, but he did not have to. There was only one seventeen year old boy on the ship, and it only made sense that he would be having this certain conversation with another particular crew member.

"But- but- but-" It was obviously Ensign Chekov.

"No buts, get out to the bridge! I'll be there as soon as I'm dressed!" Lieutenant Sulu, no doubt.

"No good morning kiss?"

"...Fine, one quick kiss."

Spock hadn't stopped walking for a second, and continued on to the turbolift. As he stepped inside, he turned to the face the hallway. As the doors closed, he was able to make out the image of Ensign Chekov sneakily exiting Lieutenant Sulu's private quarters. Hands clasped behind his back, Spock pursed his lips. With an emotionless look, he chose his destination to the Sick Bay.

Spock could not bring himself to think much longer upon the illegal display of affection that he had just heard. Perhaps he would make note of it to Jim. Prior knowledge of Jim's typical behavior told Spock that Jim would do little about the illegal relationship but laugh and make very suggestive, sexual comments when conversing with Lieutenant Sulu and/or Ensign Chekov for his own amusement.

"What do you want, Hobgoblin?" Bones asked with an unhappy grunt, his face inches from the papers scattered upon his desk.

Spock in no way found Doctor McCoy's apparent lack of social skills offensive, despite how much more anti-social the doctor was around him. Spock assumed that Dr. McCoy's job was quite stressful, but at times he speculated that perhaps all Southern raised gentlemen were cranky.

"I am here to settle some unresolved matters with my medical check-up, Dr. McCoy."

"Come back later." The Doctor mumbled. "I'm busy and unhappy."

Spock would inwardly sigh if he were human. "Perhaps you might enlighten me as to your predicament." Bones looked up at Spock with a confused look, as if the world had flipped upside when Spock had inquired as to what was bothering him. "So that I may help to resolve the predicament and you might be able to sign me off as perfectly healthy, Doctor." The Vulcan added as an afterthought.

Bones shook his head. Leaning back in his chair, he picked up a very official looking envelope from his desk only to slap it back down with an unhappy huff. "A letter from Star Fleet."

Spock waited a few moments.

"It's a change in crew relationship policies."

Spock's vulcan ears twitched slightly. "Might I read it?"

Bones snorted. "Don't bother. It just says that if there is a relationship between a minor and older person or a higher and lower ranking officer, then the Captain of the ship is held responsible."

Spock's eyes widened ever so slightly. "That is illogical."

Bones just snorted. "There was another relationship uncovered on another ship. Between a Lieutenant and Ensign. The Lieutenant was pressing the Ensign into sex. The Ensign couldn't do anything because she was afraid that the Lieutenant would write her up for something. When they finally found out about it, the Captain is now held responsible, because he's supposed to take care of his crew."

Inside, Spock's kind was clicking away. "What if the relationship were to be consensual?"

Bones shrugged. "Still not allowed, you never know when someone's being scared into lying about it."

"What of relations between a minor and a much older person?"

"Captain's fault too." Bones snorted. "Now I have to hold a huge conference, alert my medical staff to look for signs of sexual abuse in people, blah, blah, blah."

Sock nodded, hands clasped, lips pursed.

"But what I'm worried about," Bones leaned forward, resting his elbows on his desk and he massaged his temples. "Is Jim."

"Why Jim?"

"Because." Bones snorted. "If there were such a relationship going on, and Jim knows that its consensual, he won't report it."

"What if he does not report it?"

"He is penalized. Perhaps lose his position as Captain." Bones sighed. "I'm worried about him."

Spock stared down at the white envelope. "As am I..."

**END OF CHAPTER 1**

**Belsan815: well yes it is :D she finally got things rolling! You have no idea how happy I am. Thanks for reading!**


	2. A Predicament

Here we go! Chapter 2! Thanks for reading~

* * *

><p>Spock allowed himself a deep exhalation, his legs crossed neatly and his hands resting upon his folded knees. He'd switched off the lights in his room, settling in the middle upon the floor and verbally raised the temperature of the room higher than he usually kept it.<p>

"Lights, twenty percent."

As darkness fell, Spock allowed him to release his control and let his mind freely wander from subjects not work related.

* * *

><p><em>"He's too abstract for you." Dr. McCoy only huffed, crossing his arms in the grumpy way he was known for. <em>

_ Spock tilted his head, eyes glancing up from his PADD. His eyebrow quirked in a quizzical fashion; why the CMO had barged into his personal quarters as he reviewed paperwork only to make a vague statement pertaining to who Spock assumed was their captain was beyond him. _

_ "I implore you to expand upon the subject, doctor." Spock stood from his chair to straighten his back and clasp his hands in front of him rather than behind; it showed his interest._

_ "Implore my ass." The doctor grumbled, moving opposite Spock to drop himself not quite graciously into the guest chair before Spock's desk. "You know who I'm talking about."_

_ Spock nodded slightly, reaching out to place a hand on the back of his own chair as he maneuvered around to the side of the desk. "I am in perfect understanding of whom we speak of, but beyond such I admit a tenuous understanding of." _

_ "What's your favorite color, Mr. Spock?"_

_ Even to the advanced mind, the jump in conversation was incomprehensible. "How does a favoritism of color pertain to our already struggling conversation, doctor?"_

_ "Answer the damn question."_

_ Spock made no hesitation; "The favoritism of a certain color requires that I be biased towards a certain pigmentation." He unfolded his hands to refold them behind his back. "There is no factual evidence as to why a certain pigment exceeds the alternatives, thereby making the choosing of a 'favorite color' illogical."_

_ Dr. McCoy barked out a laugh and Spock's eyebrow raised a bit further._

_ "Jim's is gold."_

_ Spock could feel a cephalgia beginning in the periostium of his skull. "Dr. McCoy, while I often enjoy our more logical and academic banters for sport, I am currently finding this new social interaction betwixt the two of us taxing of my off shift time. Please, continue on to a pertinent point or allow me to excuse myself to my paperwork."_

_ Dr. McCoy seemed to ponder God only knows what in that chair only to test Spock's patience. Standing beside the desk, he looked down on the doctor, reclining in the black leather chair. Oh, how tempted Leonard was to throw his black booted feet up onto the desk top. But he smartly chose otherwise._

_ "You and Jim are not meant to be."_

_ Spock felt himself bristling inwardly; not two days into the announcement of their relationship and a criticizer had already stepped forward. Although, Spock found the face-to-face confrontation respectful and refreshing and was almost grateful for it. Grateful enough to ignore that way Dr. McCoy eyed his desk and tapped his shoes thoughtfully. _

_ "I predicted such an argument would arise; from you yourself in fact."_

_ "Your perception of my predictability is flattering, Mr. Spock. But I did not come here to argue. I came here to threaten."_

_ Spock quirked an eyebrow yet again; it was becoming an unwelcome habit while in the presence of Dr. McCoy and Captain Kirk. "I assure you that the relationship in which I find myself with the Captain to be perfectly willing and encouraged by both parties."_

_ "That's not what I'm here about."_

_ "Then please. Continue." Spock reseated himself at his desk, eyes meeting Dr. McCoy's from across the desk. He motioned with his hands to continue the conversation. "Please."_

_ Bones scrunched up his nose as if he wasn't enjoying the conversation. "Like I said, you and Jim are not meant for each other."_

_ "So you have previously stated."  
><em>

_ "But that doesn't mean you can't make things work."_

_ "Doctor, you contradict yourself."_

_ "Shut up and listen." Spock made a slightly offended expression with his eyes. "Everyone told me and Jocelyn we were meant to be and we majorly fucked shit up. So you know what? Things happen in a weird way."_

_ Spock tilted his head slightly, attempting to connect himself and the captain with Dr. McCoy and his ex wife. He knew little of her from Jim's ramblings about "the bitch", and she was the cause for Dr. McCoy's nickname, Bones. Spock considered the idea that if his relationship with the captain were to come to an unfortunate end, would they call him Captain Cartilage? _

_ "So. You and Jim. Jim and you." Dr. McCoy rested his elbow on the edge of the desk as he pointed accusingly at Spock, his eyebrows furrowed. "You."_

_ Spock opened his mouth to comment but was silenced by a jabbing of the finger that came dangerously close to his chest._

_ "You and Jim are so different. You're like algebra, I hated the damn subject, got my first B on a test. The final exam."_

_ "My apologies, doctor." It was safe to say Spock had never suffered a similar plight._

_ "I still got 98% in the class." Bones shrugged. "But that's beside the point. You're like math, there's only one right answer and there's a very strict way of finding it that requires you follow the rules and steps laid out by other people."_

_ Spock followed the conversation so far._

_ "Jim is like language arts. The class where you write papers, evaluate, and give opinions. There's no right answer and you don't have to follow a set of rules to prove your point. That's what Jim is like."_

_ Despite the less than acceptable explanation, Spock could understand the implications of Dr. McCoy's lecture._

_ "You argue that Jim and I are very different in species, culture, and mind. This, I can assume, will cause us altercations in the relationship. That is what you imply."_

_ "Yes, that's what I imply." Dr. McCoy all but spat the word. "And when it happens I need to know that you won't bail on Jim."_

_ "I had no intentions," Spock confirmed. "unless the relationship itself is in a state of disrepair. It would be illogical to maintain the relationship at such a point."_

_ Dr. McCoy let out another laugh. "No matter what, Jim will never give up on you. You damn fool."_

_ "If our bonding faced such a severe state of impossibility, it would be illogical for him to remain my mate."_

_ "A human being illogical. How logical."_

_ Spock would've frowned if he didn't have such strong self control. Dr. McCoy had a valid point, the Vulcan had to admit._

_ "I'm in love with Jim."_

_ There was a pause. A long pause. Despite Spock's highly enhanced vocabulary and knowledge of several different languages, he could only describe the situation as awkward._

_ "You intend to compete for the Captain's affection?"_

_ Bones just pursed his lips, closed his eyes, and after a moment of baited breath shook his head. "I have no intention of telling Jim how I feel, it's not my place. I respect his choice and plan on keeping my feelings to myself."_

_ Spock allowed himself to relax his more primal urges; his Vulcan possessiveness that demanded he defend his claims to his mate._

_ "So, I'm here to warn you." Dr. McCoy sighed, slapping his knees before standing up with a grunt of effort. As he stood, his eyes met Spock's; two determined souls face to face. "Don't fuck this up. Or I will steal him from you."_

_ Spock did not doubt him. He remained stock still as Dr. McCoy waved a goodbye and made his way to the door. As it swished open, Spock finally broke the silence._

_ "Thank you, Dr. McCoy." Spock said quietly._

_ Bones paused before exiting the room, his back to Spock and a hand supporting him against the open doorframe. _

_ "I'm not doing this for you, you green blooded hobgoblin."_

_ As Dr. McCoy left down the hall, his head bowed, Jim sauntered into Spock's open quarters, eyeing his CMO as he stalked off. Jim's casual greeting of "Bonesy!" had gone ignored._

_ "What's up with grumpy butt?" Jim asked, walking over to the Vulcan to clap him on the shoulder._

_ Spock pondered a moment._

_ "I have not the slightest inclination, Captain."_

_ That was the only lie Spock had ever spoken to his Captain._

* * *

><p>Looking back, Spock could only grudgingly admit that Dr. McCoy had been correct. The doctor had stayed true to his word; he'd overcome his loss of Jim alone. He'd never uttered a word to anyone, to Spock's knowledge. Whether or not the doctor was over his feelings for Jim was another story that Spock did not know.<p>

Dr. McCoy had also been correct in his connections of Jim and Spock's personalities to academic study. He and Jim were very different in many ways.

Spock and Jim had disagreed quite often; almost everyday since the first day they met. They met through a court martial argument, and they discovered their feelings for one another through an argument.

Argumentation had become an everyday experience for Spock when it came to his relationship with the Captain. But never had the two come across a situation like this before.

Ensign Pavel Chekov and Lieutenant Hikaru Sulu.

What a predicament.

What a pain in the ass, as Jim would put it.

* * *

><p>AN: The next chapter is all about Hikaru and Chekov! :D So far, I think it'll mostly be a flashback of how they met.


End file.
